weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
M'gann M'orzz
M'gann M'orzz also called Megan Morse also known as Miss Martian is a member of the Reach and is Alex's girlfriend. Appearance She is a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape. Personality Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of The Reach. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Shape-Shifting:' She can change her form on a cellular level, completely altering her physical appearance, including her organic clothing, allowing her to mimic other people or animals and other creatures. At first, she found male forms more difficult, but eventually mastered them. Her power is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight she grew several extra arms, and to both survive and maneuver underwater, she grew gills and a mermaid tail. *'Malleability:' She can stretch and bend her body and limbs. (E.g. into large whips to grab things at great distance). *'Healing: '''She can heal faster then any human. *'Camouflage:' She can change the appearance of her form and her clothes to blend to her surrondings. making her almost—but not completely—invisible] Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. *'Super Strength:' Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a typical human. *'Durability:' She is immune to human diseases. *'Density Shifting:' An advanced technique, density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects. *'Telepathy:' Telepathy comes naturally to Martians; she can read minds, mentally communicate with others,and project her thoughts in other people's minds. She initially struggled with other people's personal boundaries on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. **'Brain blast:' Miss Martian was able to project a powerful "Mental blast" than can hit the target mentally or leave it unconscious. **'Psychic illusion:' Miss Martian can project realistic illusions in other people's minds. She was able to project an illusion in J'onns minds to make him believe than he was burning. **'Mind control:' Megan can control the thoughts and actions of others. She was also able to erase or restore and alter the memory of others, reprogram other people's minds and put others to sleep or temporarily paralyze others. **'Mental detection: Megan can feel and detect the mind of others, as when she detect presence or when she felt Superboy's pain. **'''Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. **'Psychic shield: '''Megan was able to generate "Mental shield" in her and other people's minds to prevent mental intrusions. *'Telekinesis:' Megan has used telekinesis to move and manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention Miss Martian has shown the ability to generate telekinetic shields and shock-waves. **'Flight:''' She can fly by us her psychic powers. Weapons None. Family *Dobo (Adoptive Father) *Kaynar (Adoptive Uncle) Voice Actress Danica McKellar. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Martians Category:Adopted Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Psychics